wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Cartoon Character Battle 2018
This is based off of the GameFAQs character battles. The only difference is, it's with cartoon characters. *There are 136 characters in the contest. 128 will be put into 8 divisions of 16 characters. People vote on who the best is. *The remaining 8 characters get a bye to the final phase, a double-elimination bracket of 16 characters. The winner will be the best cartoon character. *Unlike GameFAQs, I am counting characters that are originally from comics or places other than cartoons. *The contest starts on October 19th, 2018. Make your predictions in the talk page! *Also, this contest is being done on another site. Sorry, but you guys have ruined enough of my contests already. This is just a hosting page for the results. DIVISION ONE ROUND ONE *(1)Tom (Tom and Jerry): 71.59% *(16)Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): 28.41% *(8)Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 25.81% *(9)Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons): 74.19% *(5)Kenny McCormick (South Park): 43.83% *(12)Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers): 56.17% *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): 78.6% *(13)Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe): 21.4% *(3)Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls): 74.89% *(14)Stan Smith (American Dad!): 25.11% *(6)Dawn (Total Drama): 40.44% *(11)Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes): 59.56% *(7)Charlie Brown (Peanuts): 43.07% *(10)Tigger (Winnie-the-Pooh): 56.93% *(2)Rigby (Regular Show): 68.68% *(15)Chris McLean (Total Drama): 31.32% ROUND TWO *(1)Tom (Tom and Jerry): 65.62% *(9)Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons): 34.38% *(12)Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers): 41.09% *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): 58.91% *(3)Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls): 75.45% *(11)Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes): 24.55% *(10)Tigger (Winnie-the-Pooh): 55.67% *(2)Rigby (Regular Show): 44.33% ROUND THREE *(1)Tom (Tom and Jerry): 43.6% *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): 56.4% *(3)Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls): 54.98% *(10)Tigger (Winnie-the-Pooh): 45.02% ROUND FOUR *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): 51.96% *(3)Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls): 48.04% DIVISION TWO ROUND ONE *(1)Mordecai (Regular Show): 74.18% *(16)Tinker Bell (Peter Pan): 25.82% *(8)Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck): 43.2% *(9)Fluttershy (My Little Pony): 56.8% *(5)Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons): 42.45% *(12)Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 57.55% *(4)Raven (Teen Titans): 35.44% *(13)Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): 64.56% *(3)Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 74.27% *(14)Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony): 25.73% *(6)Ren Hoek (The Ren and Stimpy Show): 61.04% *(11)Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-Head): 38.96% *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): 66.41% *(10)Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time): 33.59% *(2)Snoopy (Peanuts): 73.18% *(15)Beast Boy (Teen Titans): 26.82% ROUND TWO *(1)Mordecai (Regular Show): 56.15% *(9)Fluttershy (My Little Pony): 43.85% *(12)Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 39.03% *(13)Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): 60.97% *(3)Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 70.63% *(6)Ren Hoek (The Ren and Stimpy Show): 29.37% *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): 63.41% *(2)Snoopy (Peanuts): 36.59% ROUND THREE *(1)Mordecai (Regular Show): 60.25% *(13)Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): 39.75% *(3)Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 45.2% *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): 54.8% ROUND FOUR *(1)Mordecai (Regular Show): 43.44% *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): 56.56% DIVISION THREE ROUND ONE *(1)Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): 69.08% *(16)Betty Boop (Betty Boop): 30.92% *(8)Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): 24.68% *(9)Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty): 75.32% *(5)Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls): 54.18% *(12)LeShawna (Total Drama): 45.82% *(4)Kyle Broflovski (South Park): 56.66% *(13)Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants): 43.34% *(3)Mario (Mario): 56.81% *(14)Goofy (Disney): 43.19% *(6)The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!): 72.55% *(11)Stitch (Lilo and Stitch): 27.45% *(7)Batman (Batman): 60.19% *(10)Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo): 39.81% *(2)GIR (Invader Zim): 39.12% *(15)Lindsay (Total Drama): 60.88% ROUND TWO *(1)Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): 49.1% *(9)Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty): 50.9% *(5)Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls): 47.13% *(4)Kyle Broflovski (South Park): 52.87% *(3)Mario (Mario): 59.62% *(6)The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!): 40.38% *(7)Batman (Batman): 59.82% *(15)Lindsay (Total Drama): 40.18% ROUND THREE *(9)Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty): 52.18% *(4)Kyle Broflovski (South Park): 47.82% *(3)Mario (Mario): 59.44% *(7)Batman (Batman): 40.56% ROUND FOUR *(9)Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty): 46.19% *(3)Mario (Mario): 53.81% DIVISION FOUR ROUND ONE *(1)Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): 77.8% *(16)Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?): 22.2% *(8)Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony): 46.74% *(9)Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb): 53.26% *(5)Stan Marsh (South Park): 47.2% *(12)Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes): 52.8% *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 77.39% *(13)Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants): 22.61% *(3)Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 56.93% *(14)Spike (My Little Pony): 43.07% *(6)Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil): 62.31% *(11)Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 37.69% *(7)Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 35.37% *(10)Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): 64.63% *(2)Donald Duck (Disney): 74.54% *(15)Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy): 25.46% ROUND TWO *(1)Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): 53.72% *(9)Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb): 46.28% *(12)Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes): 43.45% *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 56.55% *(3)Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 50.67% *(6)Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil): 49.33% *(10)Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): 29.71% *(2)Donald Duck (Disney): 70.29% ROUND THREE *(1)Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): 41.81% *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 58.19% *(3)Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 31.69% *(2)Donald Duck (Disney): 68.31% ROUND FOUR *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 53.86% *(2)Donald Duck (Disney): 46.14% DIVISION FIVE ROUND ONE *(1)Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): 75.88% *(16)Megatron (Transformers): 24.12% *(8)Chowder (Chowder): 50.63% *(9)Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales): 49.37% *(5)Brian Griffin (Family Guy): 43.48% *(12)Pink Panther (The Pink Panther): 56.52% *(4)Butters (South Park): 75.33% *(13)Spider-Man (Spider-Man): 24.67% *(3)Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls): 47.06% *(14)Cleveland Brown (Family Guy): 52.94% *(6)Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony): 45.9% *(11)Garfield (Garfield): 54.1% *(7)Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents): 47.43% *(10)Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!): 52.57% *(2)Zim (Invader Zim): 42.57% *(15)Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 57.43% ROUND TWO *(1)Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): 64.02% *(8)Chowder (Chowder): 35.98% *(12)Pink Panther (The Pink Panther): 29.3% *(4)Butters (South Park): 70.7% *(14)Cleveland Brown (Family Guy): 28.48% *(11)Garfield (Garfield): 71.52% *(10)Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!): 40.01% *(15)Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 59.99% ROUND THREE *(1)Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): 36.68% *(4)Butters (South Park): 63.32% *(11)Garfield (Garfield): 47.3% *(15)Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 52.7% ROUND FOUR *(4)Butters (South Park): 62.19% *(15)Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 37.81% DIVISION SIX ROUND ONE *(1)Peter Griffin (Family Guy): 56.03% *(16)Starfire (Teen Titans): 43.97% *(8)Joker (Batman): 49.22% *(9)Luigi (Mario): 50.78% *(5)Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog): 28.62% *(12)Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 71.38% *(4)Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents): 64.4% *(13)Brock (Pokemon): 35.6% *(3)Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 65.44% *(14)Peridot (Steven Universe): 34.56% *(6)Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones): 48.11% *(11)Popeye (Popeye): 51.89% *(7)Ash Ketchum (Pokemon): 37.43% *(10)Starscream (Transformers): 62.57% *(2)Jerry (Tom and Jerry): 46.42% *(15)Gohan (Dragon Ball Z): 53.58% ROUND TWO *(1)Peter Griffin (Family Guy): 52.19% *(9)Luigi (Mario): 47.81% *(12)Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 47.93% *(4)Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents): 52.07% *(3)Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 55.8% *(11)Popeye (Popeye): 44.2% *(10)Starscream (Transformers): 66.26% *(15)Gohan (Dragon Ball Z): 33.74% ROUND THREE *(1)Peter Griffin (Family Guy): 50.88% *(4)Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents): 49.12% *(3)Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 56.71% *(10)Starscream (Transformers): 43.29% ROUND FOUR *(1)Peter Griffin (Family Guy): 46.86% *(3)Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 53.14% DIVISION SEVEN ROUND ONE *(1)Bender (Futurama): 77.46% *(16)Jake the Dog (Adventure Time): 22.54% *(8)Naruto (Naruto): 76.38% *(9)Amethyst (Steven Universe): 23.62% *(5)Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh): 69% *(12)Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show): 31% *(4)Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball): 43.27% *(13)Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life): 56.73% *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 73.19% *(14)Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 26.81% *(6)Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head): 37.52% *(11)Steven Universe (Steven Universe): 62.48% *(7)Finn the Human (Adventure Time): 49.51% *(10)Jenny/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot): 50.49% *(2)Goku (Dragon Ball Z): 80.65% *(15)Luan Loud (The Loud House): 19.35% ROUND TWO *(1)Bender (Futurama): 61.63% *(8)Naruto (Naruto): 38.37% *(5)Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh): 44.51% *(13)Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life): 55.49% *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 58.1% *(11)Steven Universe (Steven Universe): 41.9% *(10)Jenny/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot): 31.59% *(2)Goku (Dragon Ball Z): 68.41% ROUND THREE *(1)Bender (Futurama): 69.65% *(13)Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life): 30.35% *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 50.18% *(2)Goku (Dragon Ball Z): 49.82% ROUND FOUR *(1)Bender (Futurama): 48.64% *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 51.36% DIVISION EIGHT ROUND ONE *(1)Pikachu (Pokemon): 70.28% *(16)Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 29.72% *(8)Kim Possible (Kim Possible): 39.6% *(9)Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 60.4% *(5)Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 88.15% *(12)Lynn Loud (The Loud House): 11.85% *(4)Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls): 67.89% *(13)Bridgette (Total Drama): 32.11% *(3)"My Leg" Guy (SpongeBob SquarePants): 68.44% *(14)Road Runner (Looney Tunes): 31.56% *(6)Randy Marsh (South Park): 51.23% *(11)Optimus Prime (Transformers): 48.77% *(7)Gwen (Total Drama): 45.55% *(10)Alice (Alice in Wonderland): 54.45% *(2)Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls): 64.11% *(15)Ben Tennyson (Ben 10): 35.89% ROUND TWO *(1)Pikachu (Pokemon): 64.93% *(9)Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 35.07% *(5)Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 54.91% *(4)Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls): 45.09% *(3)"My Leg" Guy (SpongeBob SquarePants): 66.55% *(6)Randy Marsh (South Park): 33.45% *(10)Alice (Alice in Wonderland): 57.38% *(2)Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls): 42.62% ROUND THREE *(1)Pikachu (Pokemon): 61.37% *(5)Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 38.63% *(3)"My Leg" Guy (SpongeBob SquarePants): 65.07% *(10)Alice (Alice in Wonderland): 34.93% ROUND FOUR *(1)Pikachu (Pokemon): 60.26% *(3)"My Leg" Guy (SpongeBob SquarePants): 39.74% FINALS DIVISION ROUND ONE *(L1)Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 79.64% *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): 20.36% *(L8)Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 49.89% *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): 50.11% *(L4)Eric Cartman (South Park): 60.4% *(3)Mario (Mario): 39.6% *(L5)Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 54.88% *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 45.12% *(L3)Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): 49.68% *(4)Butters (South Park): 50.32% *(L6)Mickey Mouse (Disney): 54.32% *(3)Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 45.68% *(L2)SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.93% *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 41.07% *(L7)Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo): 59.25% *(1)Pikachu (Pokemon): 40.75% ROUND TWO *(L1)Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 68.41% *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): 31.59% *(L4)Eric Cartman (South Park): 56.73% *(L5)Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 43.27% *(4)Butters (South Park): 56.45% *(L6)Mickey Mouse (Disney): 43.55% *(L2)SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 48.58% *(L7)Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo): 51.42% ROUND THREE *(L1)Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 60.52% *(L4)Eric Cartman (South Park): 39.48% *(4)Butters (South Park): 50.91% *(L7)Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo): 49.09% ROUND FOUR *(L1)Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 63.56% *(4)Butters (South Park): 36.44% SECOND CHANCE BRACKET ROUND ONE *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): 39.97% *(L8)Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 60.03% *(3)Mario (Mario): 48.76% *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 51.24% *(L3)Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): 61.48% *(3)Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 38.52% *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 52.33% *(1)Pikachu (Pokemon): 47.67% ROUND TWO *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): 49.33% *(L8)Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 50.67% *(L5)Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 54.75% *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 45.25% *(L6)Mickey Mouse (Disney): 42.47% *(L3)Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): 57.53% *(L2)SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.58% *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 41.42% *(L8)Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 49.79% *(L5)Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 50.21% *(L3)Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): 43.52% *(L2)SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 56.48% ROUND THREE *(L4)Eric Cartman (South Park): 57.79% *(L5)Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 42.21% *(L7)Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo): 50.03% *(L2)SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 49.97% *(L4)Eric Cartman (South Park): 50.24% *(L7)Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo): 49.76% ROUND FOUR *(4)Butters (South Park): 48.94% *(L4)Eric Cartman (South Park): 51.06% FINAL BATTLE *(L1)Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 59.27% *(L4)Eric Cartman (South Park): 40.73% Ladies and gentlemen, your champion is...HOMER SIMPSON!